One I Can't Love
by LorLiz
Summary: Rated for Language and Romance. Preview on Youtube look for Dasey One I Can't Love.
1. l1l How it started

The One I Can't Love

I sat in my room, my diary in hand. We had another fight; this one wasn't as big on the rector scale, it's a damn shame too. There was a knock at my door. "Come in," I said slipping my diary under my mattress. Derek poked his head into my room, "Dinner's done," he said before walking away leaving the door ajar. I climbed off my bed and swung my door open the rest of the way. "Next time Derek you could at least shut the door!" I grumbled before walking down the stairs. I sat down in my normal seat across from Derek and glared. All he did was smirk. "So what happened this time?" George asked walking through the front door. "Oh just something Derek pulled at school." Casey said. "What did you do this time Derek?" George asked slightly annoyed. "Oh nothing really, I just pulled a prank in chemistry." Derek replied. "Oh really," Nora said coming into the dining room with a platter filled with tofu burgers. Derek nodded grabbing a burger and looking at it in disgust. "What is this, under cooked chicken?" Derek asked. "No, as I have explained to you a million times before its tofu!" I said. "So what was this prank great master?" Edwin asked. "Yeah, tell us Smerek!" Marti demanded. "Well, all I did was put a little extra salt and baking soda in Casey's experiment." Derek replied, his mouth full of tofu burger. "Derek, why be so modest, you forgot to mention that you took the same experiment from science and recreated it and placed the recreation in my locker." I said with a fake smile on my face. "Oh yeah," Derek replied swallowing. "Derek!" Nora gasped. "Derek, we need to talk after dinner." George said sternly. We finished eating our meal during which George inquired multiple times about Edwin and Lizzie's day.

After dinner I ran backup stairs and picked up a book. _Oliver Twist. _Our stupid English teacher forced us to read 4 classics during the course of the 10th grade year. After a few minutes of trying to focus on the pages of the book I decided to listen in on what was going on downstairs. I crept out of my room and to the stairs. "…out of hand!" was all I caught of George's statement. "Dad, come on, it did no harm!" Derek said sounding almost desperate. "No harm? Do you know what could have happened if you put something into experiment that wasn't what you thought it was?" George retorted. Nora just sat there her head in her hands. "I wouldn't hurt her physically, you know that!" Derek groaned. "Derek! You could have caused a huge explosion!" George spat. "I knew what I was doing!" Derek insisted. "What if you hadn't known what you were doing and just did it?" George asked. "I don't know." Derek said honestly. "Yeah, I thought so! Now go upstairs and apologize to Casey and then go to your room." George demanded. Once Derek was on his way upstairs I stood up and acted like I was coming out of the bathroom. "S…s…" Derek tried to get the words out but he couldn't. "Yeah, yeah, it's okay." I said flipping my wrist and rolling my eyes. Derek then crouched in the spot I had just moved from.

We both waited there and listened. "George, we're going to have to do something about those two!" Nora said. "I know, but we going to have to make them do something together to get them to stop the fighting!" George groaned. After a long silence George leaped from his seat on the couch and put his forehead against Nora's, "I have it…" and that's all we heard before they began to whisper. "Damn it!" I groaned. Derek stalked off to his room and slammed the door. I went to my room and stood quietly in the doorway, now what? As I turned to go into my room I imagined what they might do to Derek and I; get our schedules changed and have our teachers make us sit next to each other, handcuff us together for as long as possible each day, lock us in a room somewhere in the house and make us stay there until we become friends or die of starvation, which ever comes first. Maybe it wasn't going to be that bad after all.

The next morning was Saturday and Nora came in and woke me up. "Casey get showered and changed and get own stairs." She said before walking off. I grabbed my clothes and hurried to the bathroom, Derek and I made it there at the same time, "Mom wants me down stairs when I'm done so I need the shower first." I snapped. "Dad wants me on the couch pronto." Derek hissed. I pushed past him and into the bathroom. I locked the door and removed every article of clothing. I turned on the hot water and waited for it to reach the right temperature before getting in. Steam surrounded my body as I grabbed the peach body wash. I washed my arms, chest, legs, and so on, before putting some of Derek's shampoo in my hair and lathering it up. I liked the smell; it was warm and welcoming, yet sent chills up my spine. When I finished washing off I dried my body off and threw on my clothes. I brushed my teeth and dried my hair before unlocking the door and letting Derek enter the bathroom.

When Derek finished his shower and made it down stairs I was getting impatient. "Okay you two. We have devised a punishment that should help you stop fighting. Nora and I will be moving our stuff into Casey's room and Casey's stuff will go in the basement and Derek we have to repaint your room and check for a mol infestation so you will be stay with Casey in the basement." George said. I gasp, "George we… I… he… what the hell is wrong with you!" Derek glares at his dad. "Now go get your stuff and get downstairs, we'll be moving our stuff upstairs later today." Nora said. I stomped of the stairs and into my room, where I found Lizzie sitting on my bed. "What do you want?" I growled, "Sorry, um… what's up?" "Casey, I need some advice." Lizzie said looking down at my bedspread. "What about, Liz?" I asked. "Um… I like Jamie, but Edwin keeps making fun of me about it, how do I tell Jamie, and what do I do about Edwin?" Lizzie replied. "Just tell Jamie Liz. Edwin will get taken care of by Derek, just talk to him and even if he says he won't do it for free tell him I'll pay him, okay?" I said. Lizzie nodded and walked next door to Derek's room.

When Lizzie disappeared into Derek's room I went and stood out of sight next to the doorframe. "I need you help Derek." Liz said. "Why should I help you?" Derek asked. "Because if you don't stop Edwin from getting on my nerves, I will and it won't be pretty. Plus Casey said she would pay you for your services." She replies. "Fine, but I want twenty bucks and her to clean our room for three days." Derek said. I couldn't believe it! I march into my room and got my purse. I pulled out a twenty and five, and then I left for Derek's room. "Oh just the step-sib I wanted to see." Derek said, "I wanted twenty bucks and your cleaning services for three days." He said smirking. "About I give you twenty-five bucks and one day of cleaning." I offered. "Forty bucks and no cleaning." He said. "Deal," I said and left for my room. I pulled out fifteen more dollars and went back to Derek. "Here's twenty and I'll give you the rest once you fulfill your half of the deal." I said handing him the twenty dollar bill and waved the rest of the money in my hand. Derek glared and left the room. "Ed open up!" he shouted while banging on the attic door. "Yes?" Edwin asked popping his head out. "Stop bugging Lizzie." Derek says before turning away. AS he came back into the room I handed him the money. Lizzie almost gave him a hug but caught her self and left it at a 'thanks'.

After I talked to Lizzie and paid Derek I went back into my room and packed up all my stuff. "Okay you two get down here with your stuff." George yelled up the stairs. I quickly put the rest of my books into a box and took off down stairs. Derek was already in the basement when I got down there. "Okay, were going to get your beds, desks, bookshelves, and other furniture down here soon so just stay here." George said as him and Nora disappeared. "This is shit!" Derek groaned. "It's living hell!" I mumbled. Derek and I sat in opposite corns of the room until all our furniture was down there. We started unpacking. I first put my bedspread and pillows on my bed, then my alarm clock on the nightstand that divided Derek and eyes beds. I put my books on my bookshelf and my stuff on my desk. When I finished my half of the room I went to the connected bathroom and put my toiletries in there. When I came back Derek was finishing up his half of the room. I look at the room. My side of the room had boy-band posters and Derek's had swimsuit models, my side was colorful and his was dark, mine was organized and his was, well, not. "What are you staring at?" Derek asked popping me in the chin. "The contrast of your side and mine," I growl, but when I move my head it hits the wall. "Okay Klutzilla." Derek said winking at me and walking into the bathroom. "Damn it!" I mumble holding my head.

Derek sat on his bed looking through his "little" black book and I sat at my desk studying for a History test. "Okay, you two, dinner is done." Nora said coming to the door. Derek and I got up and met at the door. "Let me through Der-ek!" I groaned. "No!" he said. "Move you as… jerk!" I yelled as Marti came down the stairs to the basement. "Dad and Nora said if you don't stop fighting they'll make you eat together down here, so come on Smerek. Come on Spacey!" Marti yelled. "She said me first so…" Derek said as we both started to walk through the door. "We're stuck Damn it Derek!" I yelled. "It's your fault Klutzilla! Shit!" Derek shouted. "Ooh Spacey! Smerek!" Marti said pointing at us, "Nora, Dad. Spacey and Derek cussed!" Nora came down the calmly, "Marti, go upstairs please," when Marti went upstairs Nora's voice changed, "Okay you two, this is the way it going to work. From now on when you get home from school you'll come down here, you'll stay until dinner, and then will come back in here. No friends, No dates, You only get three hours a week for phone, and two hours a week for the TV. Now I'll get your dinner and bring it down here." She growled and gave us push back in the room to get us unstuck.

Derek and I ate. When we were done I turned on my radio. Best Damn Thing came blasting through the speakers. Derek then turned on his radio and Dirty Little Secret began to play. I turned mine up so I hear it and he did the same. With in second both of us had our radios turned up as loud as possible. We looked to the night stand where our clocks were and turned there radios on to the same stations our main radios were tuned to. Soon both of them were blasting. Then there was a banging at the door. Lizzie came bursting through, "Shut off the fucking radios!" she screamed over the music. Edwin came running down the stairs, "Turn it off!" Edwin yelled walking over to the main radios and flipping them off while Lizzie flipped our clocks off.


	2. l2l How we're dealing

It was Monday now and both of our alarms went off. "Damn it!" I groaned. I had shared a room with Derek since Saturday. I hit the off button on my alarm while Derek hit his sleep button on his. I jumped out of bed and went strait to our closet. Let's see. I grabbed a black strapless top with lace long off the shoulder sleeves, tight dark flared jeans, a black velvet belt, and black boots and ran into the bathroom. I slipped out of my night shirt and underwear, turned on the water, and got in. I grabbed my body wash and flipped open the lid, but stopped short, shut the lid, put it down, and grabbed Derek's. Mmm… it smells good. I put some on and washed up, then I Derek's shampoo and washed my hair. I turned off the water and got out. Reaching for my perfume and fell over causing a huge noise, and stupid me, I had forgot to lock the door so Derek came barreling in. I was so glad my towel was still wrapped around my body. "What the hell happened?" Derek yelled. "I fell okay? You're such a dumb ass!" I snap as get up from the floor still holding my towel. "Sorry!" He says walking away. I shut the door and began to get dressed. I dried my hair and brushed my teeth before putting on some lip gloss. "The bathroom's free." I mumbled going over to my desk and picking up my books. I threw my books in my backpack, tossed it across the room, and sat down on my bed. I put my head in my hands a broke down, "Why? Why? Why, damn it, why?" I cried. Why did I have to love him? What is it that makes me fall for him?

Fifteen minutes later Derek came out of the bathroom. I dried my eyes and mumbled, "I'm going upstairs for breakfast." He just flicked his wrist. I grabbed my backpack and rushed up the stairs. Everyone was already downstairs. "Morning everyone," I mumble and grab a bowl. "Spacey, are you sad?" Marti asked. "No Marti, I'm fine." I said putting on a fake smile. "Hi everybody," Derek says with his usual smirk. "Smerek!!!" Marti yelled jumping up from her spot at the island and running to hug him. He lifted her into the air and spun her around. I stopped looking at them and pulled out my cereal, poured it into my bowl, and put milk on it. Derek sat Marti down in her seat and poured himself a bowl of cereal. When I finished eating I looked at the clock and put my bowl in the sink, "I'm leaving," I said walking out of the kitchen. "Not without Derek." Nora said, "We have decided that you too must spend every possible moment together and because you are allowed off campus lunch you will here for it." Derek threw his bowl in the sink and pushed past me. I followed and grabbed my jacket then slung my backpack over my shoulder. Derek grabbed the car keys and went out the door. I was right behind him as he walked out of house I shoved him out of the way and hopped in the car.

By the time we got to school the littlest thing could send us over the edge. We walked in and went our separate ways to our lockers. I twisted my lock and swung open my locker. Derek's stuff was in it too. "What the hell?" I groaned. "Okay why the fuck is my stuff in your locker?" Derek asked coming up behind me. "No doubt something Mom and George cooked up with the office." I said. "How far are they going to go?" Derek asked. "Ms. McDonald, here is your new schedule." Mr. Stein, the principal, said handing me a piece of paper. "Thank you." I said to him as he walked off. "Let me guess, English, Math, Health, Chemistry, and then your extra curriculars." He recited my schedule. I nodded, "Damn it!" "Well, we better get to English." Derek mumbled before walking off. We went in and I walked up to Mrs. Green, "My schedule was changed, were do I sit now?" "In the back next to Mr. Venturi," Mrs. Green said as if she was expecting me. I nodded and went to my seat. "They have gone way too far." I said sitting down. He just rolled his eyes. "Okay class quite down," Mrs. Green said, "today is the start of literature project. You will be assigned a partner and you must write a novel by Christmas break. Now the partners are Mark and Kendra, James and Lauren, Derek and Casey…" I zoned after she said Derek and I's names. "Casey… Casey… come out of it… earth to…," Derek whispered. "What do you want?" I whispered back. He passed me a note. I opened it.

_Casey, _

_You're drooling. ; ) _

_Your beloved bother,_

_Derek._

I wiped my mouth and glared at him. "Okay now that you have your partners I want you to sit at the desk next to them and push your desks together." Mrs. Green said pausing for everyone to scamper over to their partners and scoot their desks, "Now here are the rules, I want you to review them with your partner and when you're done I would like you to come to me and draw what kind of novel you're writing out of this hat." Mrs. Green passed out a piece of paper. Derek and I looked down.

**Rules and Guidelines**

**Keep it PG-13**

**Brainstorm and turn your idea into me by Friday**

**Must have at least 21 chapters and 300 (min.) pages. **

**No changing Partners!**

**Every week I'll check your progress.**

**If you have any other questions e-mail me at **

Derek and I finished reading our rules and went to the first of the room. "Ah, Mr. Venturi and Ms. McDonald, here you go." Mrs. Green said extending the hat out to Derek. He reached in a pulled out a folded piece of paper. "What did you pull?" She asked. Derek shivered and gave me the paper. My eyes bugged out, "Um… can we get another type?" I asked my voice cracking. She shook her head 'no'. "Romance," we both groaned. "Ah, you can do so many things with that category." She said before we went back to our desks. I flopped down in my chair and threw my head back, "Damn it!" I mumbled. "I agree." Derek groaned. While the other pairs picked their subject Derek and I just sat there. "Okay class here is what everyone pulled out. Mark and Kendra Drama, James and Lauren Mystery, Derek and Casey Romance," Mrs. Green was interrupted by the whole class whistling, clapping, hooting, and hollering. I slid down in my seat and Derek put his head in his hands. Before anything else was able to be said the bell rang. Derek and I both sprinted out of the classroom and to Math.

Half of our last class was in our math class too. "Okay, everyone please come take a look at the new seating arrangements." Mr. Ling said pointing to the board. Derek and I looked at the arrangement and took our seats in the back of the room next to one and other. "Okay here are the math papers and tomorrow we'll be starting our road trip project. You'll be partnered up with someone and you'll have to pretend to make a road trip across America starting Washington and ending in Florida. You will be assigned children and possibly pets. You will be given a budget and cannot you out of that budget. It will be mandatory that you list the gas prices, car details, hotel prices, food prices, attraction prices, and souvenir prices." Mr. Ling said passing out the worksheets. Math seemed to drag on and on. When I finished my worksheet I looked over at Derek. He was on the problem. "Okay, is everyone done with there worksheet?"Mr. Ling asked. Everyone raised there papers in the air and he collected them, "You can have the rest of the period as free time or work on your English project." Everyone from English turned towards Derek and me. "So how are the romantics?" Jeff asked. Everyone whistled again. "Oh come on!" Derek groaned. "Aw, so are your characters going to represent you?" Kendra asked. "No!" I shrieked, "He is my step-brother!" "So, just look at Lily and Devon on Y&R." (Sorry I'm a big fan of Young and the Restless, plus Kendra seems like the kind of girl who would relate like to a soap opera) Kendra said. Everyone gave her a weird look. She just shrugged it off. The rest of class was spent tormenting us. When the bell rang Derek and I ran to our locker. I grabbed both health books and he led me to Health the back way. We took our seats in the center of the class. "Casey, how did you know you would be sat there?" Mrs. Kane asked. I simply blushed and said, "Just an instinct." She nodded and walked to the head of the class, "As you all know its project season and we have our big group project is starting today so… let's not stall Derek, Casey, Emily, and Shelton…" Derek tapped me on the shoulder and threw me a note.

_Casey,_

_So this should be fun what is this the third project we get to buddy up in? Oh joy and, as Mrs. Kane so nicely put it, its project season and with the way things are going we get a project in every class and we're paired up in all of them except extra corric. _

_Your loving __step-__bro, _

_Derek _

I look over at him and nod rolling my eyes. "Ms. McDonald, Mr. Venturi do you have something to share with us? Ooh, a note." Mrs. Kane said grabbing the note from my hands. "Casey, So this should be fun what is this the third project we get to buddy up in? Oh joy and, Mrs. Kane so nicely put it, its project season and with the way things are going we get a project in every class and we're paired up in all of them except extra corric. Your loving step-bro, Derek." Mrs. Kane said. Awes filled the room and some more whistles were heard from the people in our English class. "Now as I was saying Each group will go on a double date, once you couple up and go on the date I want to know exactly what happened on the date." She said. Derek was still blushing in seat and I was almost under my desk. "Now since I have told you your groups get into them and couple up." She said. Emily and Sheldon sat down in front of us and turned around. "I call Sheldon!" I yelled as Derek yelled, "I call Casey!" I turned wide eyed to look at him. He grabbed my sleeve and drug me to the corner of the room. "I can go out with Emily; she'll be talking none stop, trying to make out with me, and do I want to know what else?" Derek hissed. "So you would rather go on a date with your step-sib?" I asked. "Fine I'll go with her, but if you wake up dead the next day you can't blame me." He said before pulling back over to them. We sit down in our seats and notice Shelton and Em holding hands. Em looked at us and said, "We kind of are already going out." I nod and look at Derek. Inside I'm screaming yes! "Fine," I say. Then Mrs. Kane pipes up, "Oh and by the way it won't just be one date, it will be everyday for the next 6 weeks and I want you to act like a couple." Derek and I both went pale. We sat down on our desks and looked at the other "couples" most of the girl we on guys laps, others were whispering in their partner's ear, and some select couples we hugging on to each other and giving an occasional kiss. Derek and I were the only ones sitting there stiff as boards. We decided we could at least hold hands. Our hands barley touched before I felt electricity shoot through me. He grasped my hand and we just sat there. "We should we have our first date?" Emily asked us. "Um, how about Starbucks," Derek mumbled. I nodded. "Then it's settled we'll see you at 5." Shelton said. The bell rang and Derek and I sprung apart. As everyone began to leave Mrs. Kane shouted, "And remember I want you to act like a couple all the time at school, the other teachers know about the project and the groups and I am e-mailing them the couples now so…" we all left.

Of course lunch wasn't listed on the schedule but Derek and I went there right after Health, hand in hand. My stomach was doing flops. We got our lunch and sat down with Em and Shelton. As Mrs. Kane walked past us to get her lunch Derek snaked around my waist and pulled me close. "Go Derek!" Some of his hockey buddies yelled. "Just wait till you get to health." We yelled back. We ate our lunch that way, he arm snaked around my waist when I was done eating I leaned my head on his shoulder. His hockey buddies snickered and I got mad. When I went to through away my trash I pretended to trip and made my food go all over them, "Oh I am so sorry!" I said getting up. They glared and I went back to my place by Derek. When I sat back down I didn't sit as close to Derek, so Derek pulled me close to him again and put his lips close to my ear, "For the project." He said. "Which one?" I whispered back. "Health," he says with a grin. Kendra came up behind us, "I just knew you two liked each other!" she squealed. "It's for health," we groaned. "Sure it is." Kendra said winking at me. I turned pink. Once Derek finished his lunch and threw away the wrappers we decided to take a walk around the grounds. He grabbed my hand and led me outside. When no teachers were around Derek and I dropped each others hands. "What do we do?" He asked. "Get an A." I said. "So we just play along?" he asked. "Damn it!" muttered. "What?" he asked. "Doesn't Mrs. Kane live right down the street from us?" I asked. He nods, "Shit." We heard the bell ring and ran into the school.

Derek and I walked to our locker with his arm around my shoulders. I opened the lock and he got the books. I tried to grab my book but he shook his head 'no'. When we got class we saw that there again were new seating arrangements. Derek and I front, Sam and Emily behind us, Kendra and Max in the back. Then to the left of the classroom its Shelton and Alex (That girl from the babysitting episode were Derek plays dress up with Marti and ends up wearing Casey's clothes, I don't know her name), Jeff, from math and English, and Kate, a new cheerleader, Kyle, one of Derek's hockey buddies, and Debbie, some girl on the soccer team. "Okay class as you all know…" Mr. Freeman was cut off by the class, "its project season." "Anyway, today is the start of our human chemistry lab project. It is in some ways related to the health project. You are paired up with your seating partner, I will give you each a fake budget and I want you to construct a wedding with this person, the experiment is to see how well you can work together, and yes it has to be your wedding!" Mr. Freeman said handing out a paper, "This paper has were you'll need to go to put the wedding together, you can choose everything about it, but have to put it together on the digital-life site. The instructions are on the home-page. Now begin planning."

Derek and I sat there for a minutes thinking then I passed him a quick note as Mr. Freeman began to lecture the class on how big this was to our grade.

_Derek, _

_This is by far the worst project out of them all so far, don't you think? I mean we have to plan a fake wedding for us! This is so wrong!_

_Your caring step-sib,_

_Case_

I heard Derek laugh a little. He nodded. "Um… Mr. Freeman, can Casey and I go to the computer lab to begin picking the necessary items for the wedding?" he asked. "Yes, it's nice to know someone is working." Mr. Freeman said with grin. Derek and I smile and leave. "Good God! A wedding… is he out of his mind." Derek groaned. "I think he is." I said as we entered the computer lab. We picked a computer and pulled up an extra chair. We looked at dresses and tuxes, cakes, flowers, and bridesmaids' dresses. Someone came up behind us and cleared their throat. We turned around and saw Mrs. Kane. Derek quickly put his arm around me wait and I leaned my head on his shoulder. She smiled ad left. We sat there looking at stuff until 7 minutes before the bell would ring for our next class.

"Ah, so any luck you too?" Mr. Freeman asked. "We haven't really chosen anything, but we found some great sites to pick our stuff from." Casey said. Derek nodded and we took our seats. As we collected our stuff I looked at Derek, "Where's the note?" I asked. "Right…" he was searching his pockets and stopped his statement when he couldn't find it. Kyle stood on his chair, "Listen up!" Every eye was on him. He unfolded a piece of paper, "I won't be cruel and read it out loud, but I will let you all know it's from Casey or as she put it Case to Derek." Everyone looked Casey and then to Derek. We both turned red, "It's not what he is implying!" I hissed. "Come on she's my step-sis!" Derek said. "It's obvious," Kendra said. I looked her and glared. I started to get up when Derek grabbed my waist pulled me back down. "Aw, see!" Kendra said grinning. "If you keep it up I'll let her go. I'm only holding her back so you do get hurt." Derek said with a glare. Kendra shut up and went back to talking with Max. "Hey, we won't tell anyone about your love." Kyle said with an evil grin Derek let go of my wrists and went at him. I jumped and wrapped my arms around his chest from behind, "Derek, don't do this." I whispered as he body loosened a little. Kyle grinned again and winked at us. I let go of Derek and he sat down. Then the bell rang and Derek shot out the door. I slowly made my way over to Kendra, "You have a definite problem." I said before leaving to go to Dance.

"Okay girls, I have some wonderful news, dance team is finally going to get is overdue recognition. Next week the cheerleader are going to be a competition and we have are huge game against Greenwood, so we are going to be the cheerleaders!" Mrs. Lilly, the dance team couch, said, "Now because its time for projects I will tell about our first Dance project. I want you to go home tonight and make a routine, then show it to us tomorrow." Everyone clapped. "Hey, why don't we go watch them for inspiration?" Mindy Haley, Kyle's girlfriend, asked. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." Mrs. Lilly said. We then exited the classroom and left for where they we practicing hockey. Mrs. Lilly went over to talk to Coach Falter. We each took a seat on the bleachers. Mindy was in the front, Emily was next to her, Kendra was next to her, and then some other girls were near them. I on the other hand sat in back in the corner. Derek, number 8, was on the bench. I watched them skate around and around and then Em came up and sat with me. We started talking, we talked for 15 minutes and then we heard a loud bang. Our heads snapped forward. There in the center of the ice was a pile up. I didn't see Derek on the bench anymore or skating. I looked at Emily's panic-stricken face and I ran down the bleachers her at my heels. We reached the glass and looked at the pile up; Derek was no where in sight. He had to be in the middle of it all. As players pulled them selves out I spotted number 8. Derek was in center. Emily and I ran onto the ice. Derek slowly rose from the ice. He limped a little. "Venturi off the ice, no more hockey until the big game. I don't need you hurt!" Coach Falter yelled. Derek nodded and tried to skate over to the board but he couldn't make it that far. Emily and I walked over to him slipping and sliding. Emily fell and I told I could handle him, just go sit down. When I got to him he slung his arm around my shoulders and I helped him to the blenchers. I heard Kyle make a comment about it and once Derek was sat down I walked to Kyle who was getting off the rink and said, "If you don't shut the hell up I'll make you!" and then walked back to Derek. The bell rang and I helped Derek over to Sam who helped him to the locker room.

I had boxing next. It was the one thing I did that took away all my anger. I was the head of the girl's kick-boxing team and we were unstoppable. I had talk to a UT college scout at one of the tournaments at the beginning of the year and he said that if I keep it up there's a good chance I'll get a scholarship. I changed into my biking shorts and top and grabbed my gloves, "Okay, Coach Marks is out of town and she wants me to take over until she's back. So let's get started on our warm ups!" I said as everyone came out of the locker rooms. We did our kicks and other warm ups. Then we had a mini-tournament. We finished 20 minutes early and went and changed, "Okay everybody stay in here, and I'll be back." I said opening the door. I walked down the hall to the music classroom. I poked my head in, "Mr. Craig where is Derek?" I asked. "Ah, Casey, he is down the hall in the studio." Mr. Craig, the music teacher, said pointing. I walked down to where he said Derek was and cracked open the door. Derek was playing something he wrote on his guitar; it was good, really good. I listen until he finishes and then I quietly shut the door and knocked. "Hey, Derek," I said coming in. "Hey." He said setting down is guitar, "Are you suppose to be in boxing?" he looked wide eyed at my outfit, I may have taken a shower but I put on a clean work out outfit. I grinned. "You have like 15 minutes till you have to be back." He said. I nodded and said, "I better get back but I wanted to make sure your ankle is ok. Is it?" I asked. "I guess, but do you want to help me back to music?" he replied. I nodded, "I'll help you there and then bring your guitar to you." He wraps his arm around my shoulder and I walk him to the music classroom. When I went back to get his guitar I ran into none other than Kendra. "Oh Casey, what are you going down here?" She asked. "Helping a friend," I replied entering the studio and getting Derek's guitar. "Would this friend be a certain step-brother?" Kendra asked raising her eyebrows. "Yes, I came down here to see if he was okay after his fall and then I had to help him back to music, but I had to back here to get him his guitar." I said leaving the room. "You like him, admit it." Kendra pushed. "He's my step-brother, that so wrong!" I said. "You like him." Kendra insisted. "No, I don't." I groaned. "You turned all pink at lunch and you oh so willingly let me hold you close, even you were with Sam you weren't held that close. Its obvious you love him." She said with a smirk. "Whatever." I mumbled walking into the music class and giving Derek his guitar.

The bell rang just as I was leaving the music room so I went back in and helped Derek out. I dropped him off at our locker and ran to get my stuff, when I came back to the locker Derek was leaned up against it talking to some blonde ditz (No offense blondes). "Derek why don't you take your flirting session somewhere else so I can get my stuff out of our locker." I bitched. Derek glared and moved. I put my stuff in my book bag and slammed the locker shut and looked at Derek. Mrs. Kane came around the corner and moved next to him and grabbed his hand. Derek pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear, "Next time warn me." When she was gone we broke apart he took my hand and walked me to the car.

When we got home Derek and I went down stairs. "Okay, I'm going to get out some ice, lay down." I said walking upstairs again. I grabbed an ice pack and a towel. Derek was lying on his bed reading a playboy magazine when I came back downstairs and set the ice pack and towel on his ankle. He didn't even flinch. A flopped down on my bed and pulled out _Oliver Twist_. "So you're seriously reading that?" he asked me setting down his magazine. I looked up from my book, "Huh?" "You're seriously reading that?" he repeated. "Yeah, it was the only I could find." I said. "Wait isn't _Crime and Punishment_ a classic?" he asked. I nodded, "But I read it already read it." I said looking at him quizzically. "I know, but I haven't." he said with a smirk. I went over to my bookshelf, grabbed the book, and tossed it at him before sitting back down on my bed. He opened it and started to look at a page when he dropped the book and looked at the clock: 4 o'clock. "Hey, Casey?" he said. "Yeah," I replied. "I call shower first!" he yelled limping to the bathroom. At first I was confused and then I remember the date. While he was in the shower I dozed off. 15 minutes later he shook me awake. "Huh?" I said. "Go get in the shower." He said. I nodded and did as he said. When I came back out I was in a towel, I picked up my babe-raider out top, my black and gray plaid mini skirt, and my black heeled boots. I went into the bathroom and came back out fully clothed, then I had to go back in a curl my hair and put it in a clip, I applied a light coat of scarlet lipstick, gray eye-shadow, black mascara, and skin tone blush. When I finally got into the room Derek was already upstairs.

I went up stairs and the moment I saw Derek my heart skipped a beat. He was in a charcoal gray button up shirt, black jeans, his leather jacket, and his tennis-shoes. I gulped and looked him over one more time. "Okay, we… we should go now." I said. He just nodded. "Where are you two going?" Nora asked. "Date," we mumbled at the same time. "I thought I made it clear, no dates." Nora replied tapping her foot. "Nora, it's for school ask our health teacher, we gave to double date with Emily and Sheldon everyday for the next six weeks." Derek explained as we walked out the front door. In car as drove through the neighbor hood Derek put an arm, not the arm he wasn't using to steer the car, around my shoulders. We soon had arrived at Starbucks.

Emily and Shelton were already at a table when we came in. "Hi!" Emily greeted. "Hi," I said. Shelton's mouth dropped when he looked at me. "Shelton, close your mouth before you drool all over the table!" I said with a laugh. Shelton shut his mouth and said, "Let's get our coffee." Mrs. Kane walked in. Derek and I groaned. He slipped his arm around my waist as we stood in line. Then our worst nightmares walked in, Kendra and Kyle. "Aw, it the cutest little couple." Kyle said walking up behind us. Derek turned and glared. We ordered our coffee and sat down. Emily and Shelton were flirting and Derek and were just drinking our coffee. We sat down our coffee and just sat there until Derek pulled me into a hug, "Don't look now, but here comes Kendra." He whispered. As we pulled apart I groaned. "So this is part of health?" she asked. "Yes!" We hissed. After Emily and Shelton finished their drinks we left.

When we got home I fell onto my bed, "That was awful!" I groaned. Derek nodded and grabbed his night clothes. He went in to the bathroom and changed into his night clothes pants and came back out shirtless. I stared for a minute and got my nightgown and ran into the bathroom. The nightgown was short, silk, backless, and burgundy, I let my hair down and the curls fell along my back. I walk into the room and set my clothes in the closet before slipping into my bed. I would have sworn on my life that he stared at me for a few seconds before turning off the light. I grinned into the darkness and cuddled into my pillow.

The next morning I woke up at 6:30. "Damn it!" I groaned standing up and walking over to Derek, "Wake up Derek, we only have a half an hour to get to school, wake up!" Derek slowly woke up. I went to the closet and grabbed my white tank-top with a pink flower in the center, my jean skirt with a matching flower, and white wedge heels. I went into the bathroom and got into the shower. When I got out I dried my hair, combed it, and put a white head band in it. I brushed my teeth and sprayed on some perfume. "Okay, Derek, you've got fifteen minutes." I said walking out of the bathroom and to my book bag. I threw Oliver Twist in my bag and ran upstairs. I grabbed a piece of toast and put it in the toaster. "Good morning dear." Nora said. "Morning," I replied. "Spacey!" Marti yelled, I picked her up and gave her a hug. My toasted popped up and I tossed it onto a plate. Edwin came running down the stairs and hide behind me. Seconds later Lizzie barreled through the kitchen, "Where Edwin?" she asked angrily. "Why?" Nora asked. "Come to our bathroom and find out, I forgot Edwin was behind me and went to see what was in the bathroom that was so bad. On their mirror Edwin wrote in lipstick was a statement about Lizzie and Jamie.

After that little episode I went down stairs to my toast. Which I came to find out shoved in his mouth. I glared at him and put another piece of toast in the toaster. When it popped up I took it and put butter on it before taking a bite. I set the toast down and poured my self some milk. Derek came up as I began to pour the milk. He was in an orange button down shirt with the buttons undone, exposing a white undershirt, khaki cargo shorts, and a white pair of tennis shoes. I began to stare at him and then I felt something cold all over my hand. My milk had over flowed, "Dam… Darn it!" I said putting a paper towel under the glass and washed of my hand. I ate my toasted and chugged down my milk. Derek grabbed a breakfast bar and we ran out the door. As we drove to school Derek had his arm around me. We walked into the school and went to our locker.

"Well, how is the writing going class?" Mrs. Green asked. "Fine," Everyone mumbled. "Do you have your characters?" She asked. Most said kind of and Derek and I shook our heads. "Fine, get to work!" Mrs. Green ordered. I pulled out a notebook and pencil, "So you can think of the main girl and I'll think of the main guy." I said. Derek looked like he was thinking. He stole my notebook and pen, ripped out a piece of paper, and wrote something down. I wrote I name down too. "Okay, who did you write down?" I asked. "I'll give you my paper and yours." He said. We put them face down and passed them to each other.

(Derek's paper)

**Stacy**

(Casey's paper)

_Derell_

I suppressed a laugh. "Okay, so now we have our characters so what do we do?" I asked. Derek shrugged. Just then the fire alarm went off and we were pushed around trying to get out of the door. Derek and I were side by side hand in hand when someone pushed threw us. I lost sight of Derek. I was in the back until someone pushed into a wall, I fell.

(Derek's POV)

Casey and I got torn apart. When everyone was outside teachers began to call roll, from Z to A. "James Val?" "Here," "Derek Venturi?" "Here, but I need you to call Casey, do it loud, I can't find her," I whispered to Mrs. Green. "Casey… Casey McDonald." No response. With out giving Mrs. Green a chance to stop me I took of back into the building. I found Casey on the floor by the lockers. I picked her up and carried her out.

(End of Derek's POV, back to normal (Casey's POV))

I woke up in Derek's arms outside. "What happened?" I asked. "Fire drill," he said, "Are you okay?" I nodded, but when he stood me up, I almost fell. He balanced me and everybody went into the building. The bell rang and we all we to our next class. Math was fun Derek and I were partners again. We planned where we would go and walked up to Mr. Long. "So, when do we get assigned our kids?" Derek asked. "Now," Mr. Long said. He filed through some papers. "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Venturi, you have twin newborns 1 guy 1 girl. What do you want to name them?" He asked. "Can we talk about… wait Mrs. Venturi?" I asked. "You have two kids, your married." Mr. Long said. I waved it off and turned to Derek. "We would like to name them Stacey and Derell." Derek said with a grin.


	3. l3l How its going

When Derek and I left math I leaned against the outside wall and began to crack up. "What?" Derek said grinning. I shook my head and walked to our locker. Derek put our stuff in the locker and wrapped an arm around me. We sat down. "Okay class, get with your group and plan your next date!" Mrs. Kane said. Sheldon sat down on the desk in front of us and pulled Emily onto his lap. Derek held me close and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Hey, why don't we go to the mall?" Emily asked. The guys groaned. "Why don't we go dancing?" I asked. "We could go to the local hockey game." Derek suggested. I groaned. "What about we go to dinner?" Sheldon wondered. "I got it! When is the next hockey game?" I asked Derek. "Friday," Derek said. "Okay, so Friday we go to the game for our date and there is a sale at the mall tomorrow so… and that leaves Dinner and Dancing." I say. "Okay, why don't we go dancing tonight, because we went for coffee yesterday and that is kind of under the same category?" Derek suggested. Emily nodded, "Dinner on Thursday." Sheldon agreed and Mrs. Kane walked up to us. "I need Derek and Casey for a moment." She said to Emily and Sheldon. Derek and I followed her to the corner of the room. "Okay you two. I need you to tell me about last night's date." She said pulling out a piece of paper. "Well we went to Starbucks." Derek said. "And we talked, what else is there?" I finished. "How about the fact that you were harassed by Kendra," Derek said. "Oh that always happens." I said. "Well I expect a better summary tomorrow and I don't want to keep having to be around to have you do what you're supposed to do." Mrs. Kane said waving us away. Derek went back and sat down on his desk but when I tried to sit on mine, he put me on his lap. "Derek what are you doing?" I asked goose bumps rising all over me. "What we're supposed to do." He said hugging my waist a resting his chin on my shoulder. We sat in silence for a while. Then Emily broke out in a huge grin. "What?" Sheldon asked. She leaned over to him and whispered something in his ear. He looked at us and nodded. "What are you two talking about?" I asked. "Nothing," they said. When the bell rung Derek and I shot out the door his hand in mine.

Derek walked me to the car and opened the door. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Home for lunch." He said getting in and starting the car. I nodded as he pulled out and put an arm around me. We drove home and entered the house. "Dad? Nora?" Derek called as we walked in. We found a note on the counter.

_Dear Derek and Casey,_

_If you're reading this I am glad you remembered the rule, even George and I forgot yesterday. _

_George is at work, the Lawrence case is a pain in the neck. _

_Love always,_

_Nora_

I went to the fridge and grabbed a left over tofu burger and threw it in the microwave. Derek cell-phone went off. "Hello?" he said pressing speaker while raiding the fridge.

"Derek, dude, why don't you and your girl meet us down at the diner?" Jeff asked. "Umm let me talk to Casey about it… wait she is not my girl!" Derek said cringing. I felt my spirit drop but rolled my watery eyes anyway. "You want to go?" he asked quietly. "You can, I'll walk back to school when I'm done and I'll meet you by chemistry." I said pulling my burger out of the microwave a taking a bite. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. A few minutes later Derek came in and stole the remote away from me and plopped in his chair. "Hey! Give me that back!" I said reaching over him for the remote, "Aren't you going to go to the diner with the 'guys'?" I mumbled. "Nope." He said flipping through the channels. "Why? You afraid I'm going to rat you out and you won't get the grade?" I snapped. He looked away from the TV at me, "What's wrong?" he asked with a concerned look in his eyes, was he going soft? "Nothing you would care about." I said getting up and walking out o the room and down to our bedroom. I sat on my bed and closed my eyes. I began to cry. I laid down and curled up into a ball. "Why did he have to cringe? A simple shiver would have been fine!" I wept before I heard the door open. "What do you want?" I asked. Derek sat down on my bed. "What's going on with you?" he asked. "You," I hissed, Derek shook his head and walked to the door, "why aren't you fighting back? Is something wrong with you?" "I'm getting my lunch then I'll come get you when I'm done and we can go back to school then." He said before walking away. I sighed and began to cry again.

Derek and I entered the school and walked with is arm around my waist to chemistry. We once again left to the computer lab. Kyle and Debbie had come with us. "Oh my god Derek look at that dress!" I gasped. "Wow." He said. "So you two are getting married when?" Kyle asked. My eyes swelled up in angry tears, "Goddamn it! You know what Kyle," I stood up, "you're a complete asshole! Who do you think you are insulting Derek and me? Who died," I began to walk, "and made you king? Last of all…" before I could say another word Derek turned me around and pulled me into a tight hug. I broke into tears and he whispered, "Calm down, calm down! It'll be okay." He sat me down and went at Kyle. "Don't mess with my step-sister! Unless you want me to tell everyone about your kindergarten mishap that lasted until 6th grade." Derek hissed. I heard Kyle fall into a chair and Derek lifted my chin. "It's okay." He soothed. We went down the hall to Paul's office.

After talking with Paul for a few minutes we went back to the classroom to see everyone looking at a picture of Derek hugging me with the caption "You Smell So Good!" because Derek had his face in my hair and my face was buried in his chest. In the picture you couldn't tell I was crying so it looked all the more believable. I sighed and shook my head. Derek walked over to it and growled, "What is your problem, you made her brake down, so I tried to calm her down and you take a picture?" "It's not my fault! You're just mad that I found you two hugging and got evidence to prove it!" Kyle hissed. Derek shook his head and walked back to his seat. When the bell rang we left the room. Derek was holding me even closer. He walked me to dance. "Damn!" I groaned. "What?" he asked. "I didn't make up a routine for next week's game!" I said. "Let me handle this," he said pulling me into the dance room, "Mrs. Lily Casey had a fall during the fire drill, I had to carry her out unconscious, when she did wake up she could barley stand, can I take her to Hockey practice with me? I don't next her to get hurt." He said. Mrs. Lily was hesitant but nodded. Derek and I walked to the gym. "Venturi how's the ankle?" coach asked. "Fine," Derek said. "Get changed your on, we're short two people. I wasn't going to let you play, but under these circumstances…" Coach trailed off, "Who is this stunning young lady?" "My step…," Derek wasn't for sure what to stay, "Casey." I tried to hide the grin that crept onto my face. Derek ran to the locker room and came out with in minutes. I smiled. The Dance team began to file in.

Emily sat next to me. "Hey!" she said. "Hi," I replied smiling. We sat there and watched them play. "So, how's the bf?" Kendra asked sitting down with us. "He isn't my boyfriend." I groaned. "Sure, when Jeff called him up today he almost forgot to correct him." Kendra said winking. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the practice. Jeff was talking to Kyle on the bench. When Derek went to the bench Jeff nudged him with his elbow and winked in our direction. Derek just shook his head and focused on the game. Coach sent them into the locker room. The bell rang and Derek came out of the locker room. "Okay, Case I want you to come to music with me, Mrs. Lily will figure I lied and then your rep and mine will be ruined." He said wrapping his arm around me. I went and explained to the team and followed Derek to music. "Okay Derek, you have the studio this week so… why hello Casey." Mr. Craig said. I waved and followed Derek to the studio with his guitar.

He started to play and I doodled in my notebook. Then as Derek played a tune with no words I couldn't stop my self. I scratched down some words and then some more and by the time Derek had finished playing I had finished writing. "What are you doing?" he asked me. "Um… I'm just writing, maybe something we can use in our novel." I said coming back to earth. Derek just nodded and began to strum random cords. "Hey Casey?" he said. "Huh?" I replied. "Can I see?" he asked. I was reluctant but slowly handed him the note book.

_Sometimes I wonder why I'm still here_

_Some days I wonder what I'm doing_

_But then I look at the person next to me_

_And see _

_I'm growing older waiting _

_I'm loosing sight _

_Of what's inside _

_Ooh!_

_Now what do I do _

_When I keep starin' at you_

_When I can't keep myself _

_From dream__in__ 'bout __you_

_Am I gonna die waiting for you _

_Can't you see_

_I'm not given up you baby_

_So don't try to shake me off _

_Ooh!_

_I don't want to give you up_

_I don't want to _

_I'm not gonna _

_So don't make me _

_Hmmm_

_Now what do I do _

_When I keep starin' at you_

_When I can't keep myself _

_From dreamin 'bout you_

_Oh you _

_What can I d__o…_

"Its good," He said handing me back my notebook. "Thanks," I said with a grin. Can't he take a hint? We sit in silence and then there is a knock at the door. Kendra popped her head in. "Hey you two!" she shrieked. I didn't even bather to wave. Derek just rolled his eyes. "Ooh, what's this?" she asked picking up the notebook I had set down seconds before. "Give me that!" I said reaching for it. She turned and continued reading it. I wide grin spread across her face as she handed me back the notebook. I shook my head and went back to doodling. "What do you want?" Derek asked. "Um… I was looking for Casey and the kick boxing team said she was with you." Kendra said. "What?" I asked. "Here is a copy of our routine." She said. I snatched the piece of paper from her hand. Kendra stood in silence for a second as if waiting for a thank you before walking to the door. "Next time have Emily bring it to me." I hissed before she left.

The rest of last period was spent with doodling and Derek playing the song and putting my words to it. I grinned and started drawing hearts. When the bell rang Derek took my hand and we walked to our locker. I put our stuff in our book bags and handed Derek his. He locked the locker and we walked to the car. When we got home I threw my stuff down the stairs and went to the fridge. I grabbed two bottled ice coffees and two sandwiches. Derek came into the kitchen. "Here," I said sliding a plate with the sandwich and the coffee across the counter. "Thanks." He said picking up the sandwich and taking a huge bite. My sell rang playing Do You Remember by Aaron Carter. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey, Casey, um what time are we going dancing?" Em asked on the other line. "Hold on let me ask Derek. Derek what time is the date?" I asked. "That new dance club NEON opens at 7." Derek said. I nodded and told Em. We hung up and I began eating my sandwich. "Derek, Casey?" Edwin asked coming into the house, followed by Lizzie. "Yeah," we yelled back. "Where's Mom?" Lizzie asked. "They're… I don't know." I said. Derek cell then went off playing If You Want It To Be Good Girl (Get Yourself A Bad Boy) by The Backstreet Boys. "Hello?" He said, "Call Emily, she'll tell you Sheldon." When Derek shut his phone he looked up and said, "How'd he get my number?" I laughed and shrugged. "Kids are you home?" Nora said coming into the living room. "Yeah," We all said. "Mom, can I go to the mall with Emily to get an outfit for tonight?" I asked. "I said no friends." Nora said raising an eyebrow. "It's for health, tonight's date is at NEON and I have nothing to wear." I said. "I guess," she sighed. I grabbed my purse and the car keys.

After I picked up Emily we sped off to the mall. "Where shall we look first?" Emily asked. I pointed to the nearest shop. After hours of no lucky I found a black dress, it was very short, and had a low neck cut (Picture on profile). "Casey, that's not you!" Emily said wide eyed. "I know it's sexy, sleek, short, and every Derek." I said grinning. Emily picked up a yellow dress (Also on profile) and we checked out.

When I got home I ran down stairs. "What did you buy?" he asked. "Not telling." I said going into the bathroom and coming out in my robe. "Are you going to wear that?" He asked. I shook my head, "I'm going to go take a shower, do my makeup and hair, brush my teeth, paint my nails, put on my dress, and throw on my shoes." I walked back into the bathroom bag in hand. I took over my robe and turned on the shower. I took my shower and dried off. Then I sprayed some perfume on, brushed my teeth, put on some brown I shadow, blush, and red lipstick, curled my hair and pinned it back, painted my nails with clear polish, put on my dress, and slipped on my shoes. After on look in the mirror I cracked open the door Derek wasn't in the room. I ran upstairs. In the kitchen Derek was eating chips out of one of Nora's glass bowls. As I came into view I saw Derek dropped the bowl. Glass shattered everywhere and all heads turned to Derek. I smirked in triumph. "My hands were greasy from the chips." He said lamely. Nora gave him a weird look and Marti giggled. "Sure," George commented. Edwin nodded chuckling slightly. Lizzie just looked at me grinning. I reached to grab a cup and felt a pair of eyes on me. I grinned and reached a little higher causing my dress to rise. I turned my head and caught bother Edwin and Derek staring at my rear end, "Can I have some help, the last glass is at the back and I just can't reach it." I said. Derek came over and grabbed the glass. "Thanks," I said as he handed it to me. Who's hotter now, me or that ditz? I poured some water into the glass and gulped it down. Derek, who was in a black and white stripped polo and dark jeans, looked at his watch, "We better go." He said. I nodded and we walked to the front door. "Have a good time!" Nora yelled. "Be home by 1 a.m.!" George yelled. We left and went straight to the car.

We met Emily and Sheldon at the entrance to NEON. Derek had his arm wrapped around me. Sheldon had his eyes glued to Emily. Both guys looked like they were going to drown from drooling. I was still grinning. We entered the club and Bad Boy came blasting through the speakers. Derek pulled me out onto the dance floor. I love this dress! Derek and I began to move to the music. The whole time I had a huge grin on my face and his smirk was bigger than ever. We kept moving to the rhythm. This is now my favorite place. Emily and Sheldon start dancing next to us. Bad Boy ended and a new song started. Derek and I walked off the dance floor. We walked up to the bar. "Two lemonades," Derek said. The bartender got us the drinks and Derek tossed him a five. He handed me a lemonade. "Thanks," I said with a huge smile. He smirked and took me to a table. Emily and Sheldon were still on the floor dancing slowly. "You like my dress?" I asked knowing the answer. "It's okay… I guess." He said. My smile faded a little, "I'm sure," I said and mumbled quietly, "that's why you dropped the chip bowl."

Emily came over 5 minutes later and pulled me into the washroom. "So, does he like it?" she asked motioning to the dress. I shook my head. Her face dropped, "But its everything Derek chases." She said in disbelief. "Well, when I asked him he said its okay, but at home I saw him staring… I think, and when I came upstairs he dropped mom's glass bowl, but they could all be coincidences." I said I tear sliding down my face. "Yeah right," Emily said. I just shook my head and left the washroom. I walked past Derek. "Where are you going Casey?" he asked. "Home," I said. "You don't have the car keys." He said. "I'll walk." I said walking away from him. "Casey what is wrong?" He asked. Emily came up behind him and motioned to the dress. "Casey! Casey come on! I love the dress." He said. I halted, "What?" I asked. "I love the dress." He said again coming up behind me and putting his hands on my hips. I turned around. "Come on, lets dance." He said leading me onto the floor. We danced to Send Me An Angel, It Happens Every time, Lips of an Angel, I'm All About You, and He said She said, before we took a break. I was panting and trying so hard to catch my breath. Derek got us each a water I gulped down half of it the moment I got it. After a few songs we caught our breath and went back on the floor. I Wanna Love You started and we began to dance. Our faces were so close I could feel his breath on my lips. I wanted so badly to close the gap, but I couldn't. As the song ended I pushed Derek against a wall, but as I was about to close the gap I chickened. I started to turn and walk away but Derek flipped us around. Now my back was against the wall and Derek had his chest pressed to mine. He tipped his head and closed his eyes. I leaned in a little with my own eyes closed and he closed the gap. At first I was in total shock but kissed back anyway. Derek slid his tongue across my closed lips, I opened my mouth. "Mmm," I moaned. When we broke apart I asked, "Was that for the project?" "You tell me." He said giving me another kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck I didn't want the kiss to end. "Is that a no?" I asked. He gave me another kiss, "Casey, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. Yes! "Yeah, but what about Nora and George," I replied. "They don't have to know." He said taking my hand and walking back to Emily and Sheldon.

Emily was on the phone and I don't think they saw us because she said, "Bye Sam love you too." My eyes went wide and so did Derek's. Kendra walked up to Sheldon and gave him a kiss, "I just had to do that before they came back. Love you." She said walking off. "Love you too." He said. I was astonished, they lied! "I'm not telling Emily about us." I said. "I'm not telling anybody." Derek replied in anger. We went and sat down. "Oh hey you two!" Emily said. "We're separate people!" I growled. "Okay…" Emily said. Sheldon pulled Emily over to him and gave her a hug. I cringed. Derek grasped my hand and pulled me close next to him. "What something to eat?" he asked. "Sure." I said. We both got up and headed for the restaurant above the club. Emily and Sheldon followed. We were seated at booth. "Hi, I'm Marcus and I'll be your waiter for tonight, can I start you off with something to drink?" Marcus asked winking at me. I saw Derek's jaw clench. "Um… two cokes," I said grabbing Derek's hand. "A tea and a root beer," Sheldon said. "Derek, can I see you for a minute?" I asked. Derek followed me to an alcove. I gave him a hard kiss. "What's wrong?" I asked. "That Marcus dude," Derek said. I gave him another kiss, "I with you not him." I said. Derek nodded and gave me a soft kiss before leading me back to the table. I looked over the menu, "Derek we can't afford this!" I said. "Let's share, okay?" he said. I nodded. In the end we decided on the double burger. "Here are your drinks. What can I get you?" He asked looking down my dress. "My girlfriend and I would like the double cheese burger." Derek said motioning to me. Marcus's darkened over as he took the other orders. When he left I turned to Derek, "Thanks, that guy gave me the creeps." Derek smirked. When our food was brought Derek and I cut our sandwich in half and shoved it down. We drank our drinks and paid our half of the bill and took off.

"We're home," we said walking through the dining room. "'You're early, did you have dinner?" Nora asked. We nodded and went down stairs. As soon as we closed our bedroom door I pushed Derek against it and kissed him roughly. Soon we were making out against the door. I moaned Derek's name and he picked me up. He sat me down on his lap in the chair. We broke apart for air. "I love you." I said. "I love you too." Derek replied before capturing my lips. I moaned into the kiss. Then there was a knock at the door, I jumped off Derek and onto my bed with a book, he grabbed a random magazine and starting looking through it. Lizzie walked in. "What's up Liz?" I asked. "Edwin," Lizzie replied, "wait, Derek, do you have lip gloss on?" Derek wiped his mouth. "Case, um… your book is up side down." Lizzie said eyeing me strangely. "Oh my God," she burst out, "you and Derek were making out, weren't you?" My eyes went wide and I choked on the water I was drinking, "What?" I gasped. "Derek and you were making out!" she repeated. Derek dropped his magazine and I made a disgusted face. Edwin came running into the room. "Oh shit!" he said hiding behind me. Lizzie glared. "I'm sorry Lizzie okay!" he said. "Fine," Lizzie said. Edwin looked shocked as he came out from behind me. He sat down next to Lizzie and she smacked his arm. "Ow!" he said rubbing it. "Now were fine." She grinned. "Okay, so what did I miss?" he asked. "Derek and Casey were making out." Lizzie said. Edwin went wide eyed. "We were not!" I said. "Whatever," Lizzie mumbled dragging Edwin out the door and up the steps. I went over and shut the door. I wanted to give him a kiss, but Edwin and Lizzie could walk in at any moment. I gave Derek a big hug. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Yep, that was close." He said. I nodded and gave him a kiss. He took off his pants and shirt and climbed into his bed in his boxers. I went into the bathroom and changed into my night clothes, which were a pair of blue shorts (really short shorts) and a mint green tank top. I let down my hair and ruffled it up. Then I left the bathroom. Before I got in bed I gave Derek a kiss. He turned off the light and I slipped into my bed. Next thing I knew Derek was getting in my bed and wrapping his arm around me. I gave him another kiss and fell asleep.

We both woke up to our alarm and the flash of a camera. I shot up, "Damn it!" I groaned rubbing my eyes. "What the hell?" Derek asked. Lizzie snickered. "Derek, what are you doing in my bed?" I yelled, even though I knew. Derek caught onto the act and yelled, "How the hell should I know?" "Okay, you two, you can drop the act. I know you are together, nobody else does." Lizzie said rolling her eyes. Derek and I looked at each other and sighed in defeat. I got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. I hopped in the shower and washed up. If it had been a weekend I would have stayed in longer than I should, but Derek was waiting. I wrapped a towel around me as I walked into the room I saw Edwin sitting on Derek's bed. "Oh my god," I said running to the closet and grabbed my brown and blue poke-a-dot baby doll top, brown jeans, and my brown heels (all of which are on my profile). I went into the bathroom changed, brushed my teeth, dried and curled my hair, and applied red-brown lipstick, brown eye shadow, and a little blush. Then I went back into the main room. "Hi Casey," Edwin said winking at me. Derek's jaw tightened but he still tried to smirk. I just glared, "Next, maybe you shouldn't come down before breakfast." I said. I walked over to Edwin and he crawled behind Derek. Derek made him leave, when the door shut Derek locked it and gave me a kiss. We started making out until there was a knock at the door. We jumped apart and Derek wiped his mouth, he got the door while I reapplied my lipstick. George came barging into the room. "Derek, Casey, sit!" He demanded. I came out of the bathroom and sat on my bed, Derek jumped onto the nearest bed to the door, being mine. "What happened last night?" he asked. "We went to club NEON and danced." Derek said in a duh tone. "Did you guys by any drinks?" George asked. "Only non-alcoholic beverages, such as lemonade and coke," I said. "The Davis' called last night and said Emily came home drunk last night. I'm sorry I didn't trust you, but Emily doesn't seem like that kind of girl." George said in the end, "Derek, go shower and get ready for school." Derek complied. I followed George upstairs and into the kitchen. I made a bagel and began eating it. Derek came up the stairs. "Morning." He said. "Smerek!" Marti yelled hugging his leg. When she let go he came over a stole the other half of my bagel. "Hey, give me that!" I said reaching for it. Derek took a huge bite and shook his head. I glared. Lizzie grinned. Derek smirked. "Derek, Casey, were all going down to see Aunt Fiona, her and Harry are having problems. Do you want to come?" Nora asked. I shook my head vigorously, "I don't need to see Vicky!" Nora nodded and looked at Derek. "Let's see I can go see some wacked non-blood relation or stay here and go to school… both could kill me, but I think I'll stay here." He said then added his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Besides, why leave my wonderful step-sis?" I glared and ate the rest of my bagel before going down stairs and getting my backpack.

When we got to the car Derek said, "Let's see, we get the house to ourselves for a while, what will we do?" "I have an idea," I said giving him a kiss. He grinned and pulled out of the driveway. When we drove up to the school I gripped his hand and we walked in. We went straight to our locker. Emily walked up to us, "Look, I can't lie to you guys anymore, Sam and I are dating. It was Sheldon's idea to fake it, but I can't do it anymore." She said looking down at her feet. I looked at Derek and he looked pleased. I gave Em a hug, "We know you tricked us, but why?" I asked. Emily looked everywhere but at us, "We… um… Sheldon thought if you two had to pair up that maybe you would fall for each other." I grinned. Emily looked up and Derek nodded. "Emily, we are together." I said quietly. She grinned. Derek wrapped his arm around my waist. The bell rang and Derek and I took off to English.

By health I was practically running away from Kendra. When we entered the health room everyone was already in their groups. "Emily, Shelton!" Mrs. Kane called them to talk about last night. "Okay, when should we tell Sheldon we know?" I asked. "Soon, but we can't tell him about us." Derek said. "While we wait why don't we discuss what we are going to do while they're gone?" I said. Derek smirked and winked at me, "What is there to discuss?" I smacked his arm. "We'll be doing more than that!" I whispered. Derek raised an eyebrow. I glared and he raised his hands in defeat. Emily and Sheldon came back. "What are you two doing?" Sheldon asked. "Derek is being rude… again." I said. "Aw, but you know I love you sis!" he said messing up my hair. I slapped hands and fixed my hair. "So, we're going to the mall today and dinner tomorrow?" Emily asked. I nodded and Derek of course added, "And hockey on Friday." I rolled my eyes. "So how are we going to do this?" Sheldon sighed. "First we'll go to Claries and JC Penny's, then we'll go to Game Stop and Hot Topic, and then its free style." I said. Derek grinned. I took his hand. We discussed last night and where we might go the next day. When the bell rang we all left for lunch. "See you later guys." Derek said pulling me by the hand to the car.

We got home warmed on some soup. We both chugged down our soup and went down stairs to our room. He pressed me up against the door and kissed me. I moaned I kissed him back. He deepened the kiss. I wrapped my legs around him and he took me to the bed. He stole my clothes and I stole his. 15 minutes later my laying next to each other and my eyes are drifting closed. Next thing I know Derek is shaking me awake, "Case, get dressed we have to get back for chemistry." I groaned and got up. I put on my clothes and fixed my hair and make up. We left for the car a few minutes later. I gave him a kiss. When got to school I drug Derek to our locker where Emily was waiting. "Hey, what are you grinning about?" she asked. "Nothing," I said. "Nothing, Case, I'm offended." Derek joked. I blushed madly. "Okay, something huge!" I said. "Much better," Derek said. Emily looked for me to him and back again her jaw dropped, "You two! Casey, you're not a virgin any more!" she whispered. I turned bright red and Derek kissed my neck.


	4. l4l How we're doing

When we got home Derek had his arms wrapped around my waist. I gave him a peck on the lips and then we broke apart and went inside. I went down stairs and dropped our stuff off then came back up to the kitchen. Derek had a piece of paper in his hand, "Dear Derek and Casey, we had to leave early, there are things for dinner in the fridge. Marti is with Abby and Edwin and Lizzie will be staying with you. We'll be gone for 2 to 3 weeks, if we plan on being gone longer we'll. Love you Mom and Dad." He read out loud. "Damn!" I said. He nodded and pulled me into a kiss. He lifted me onto the counter we began making out. "Mmm, Derek, baby, ooh, mmm." I moaned. He sat up on the counter with me. I made him lay down on the counter. I was on top of him and we were in full make out mode when we heard the door slam shut. We jumped apart. "Hey Ed, Lizzie, Nora and Dad are gone for a couple of weeks so Casey and I are in charge." Derek said. Edwin and Lizzie groaned. "What do you guys think about spending the night at Jamie and Kristen's house?" I asked. They nodded vigorously and Lizzie winked. They packed their stuff and left. Derek started kissing my neck. Next thing I know we're on the couch. The phone wakes me up. "Where are you two?" Emily asked. "At home, on the couch, together, we'll have to get dressed." I babbled hoping Emily would get the hint. "I see now get dressed get over here!" she said before hanging up. Derek and I ran down stairs, got dress and left for the mall (Derek and Casey's outfits on profile). We all met at Claries.

After shopping for awhile at the girly stores we went to game stop. Derek drug me to some shooting games and the babe raider trilogy. I laughed at him trying to play babe raider 3. We stayed there for a while before heading to Hot Topic. We spotted Trevor there and stopped to talk. "Hey guys, I was thinking about grabbing some lunch, want to come?" he asked. We all nodded and followed him to the food court. 35 stores and 10 shopping bags later we left the mall. We said our farewells and parted to our cars. Derek took the back way home. Trees canopied the road and hid the setting sun. "It's beautiful Derek." I said smiling at him. "I know," He replied grinning. We drove the rest of the way home in a comfortable silence.

We burst through the door to find Edwin, Lizzie, Jamie, and Kristen sitting on the couch watching a movie. "What are you guys doing home?" I asked. "Jamie and Kristen's mom had to go out of town for a family emergency and we had to come home so we brought them with." Edwin said. Lizzie looked at me apologetically. "Okay, well you four behave and Derek and I are going to turn in." I said. Derek and I walked out of the room and into the kitchen and let out an exasperated sigh. We went down stairs. I pushed him into my desk chair and sat on his lap. He kissed me and I kissed back. As we got more intense the bedroom door flu open. We jumped apart and saw Edwin, Lizzie, Jamie, and Kristen standing in the door way. Edwin looked like he was in complete shock while the others looked freaked out, well except for Lizzie who already aware of what was going on. "You two… Derek… Casey… Dasey…!" Edwin stammered. I shook my head vigorously, "We got caught up in the moment." Derek nodded. Edwin shook his head. I was so embarrassed I ran into the bathroom and buried my head in my heads. I heard Derek shoo the preteens upstairs and knocked the bathroom door. "Case… Casey… can I come in?" he asked. "Yeah," I said. He came in and scooped me into a hug. "I love you." He mumbled into my hair. "I love you too." I said. We stood there for a while before changing into our nightclothes and slipping into Derek bed.

We woke up at 7. "Derek, were late!" I said getting up. My cell phone beeped from across the room. I flipped it open and saw a voicemail message blinking on the screen. I pressed play and an automated message from the school began to play, "Hello, Student or Parent of a student at Eastwood High School. We are sorry to inform you that school will not be held for 2 weeks due to a gas leak." Then a recording said, "And remember you still have to do your projects!" I grinned and played the message for Derek. Derek practically jumped out of bed. I laughed, "Excited much?" I set down my phone and he scooped me up. He carried me up the stairs and into the kitchen. Jamie and Lizzie were sitting there talking, "What are you guys doing here?" Lizzie asked. "Gas leek at the school, what about you guys?" Derek replied setting me down. "We have today off, something about remembering the dude that the school was named after and his great bravery." Jamie said. Derek and I looked at each other, "I remember that day! Sgt. Holland. Hey, it is at another day off you school." Derek said. Edwin came marching into the room followed by Kristen. "So what are we going to do today?" he asked sitting down. At that moment the phone rang. Derek went to get it. "Well I was thinking maybe we could hit a movie." Kristen said. "Ooh, what movie?" Lizzie asked. "Nancy Drew, Shrek 3, Pirates of the Caribbean, or 1408." Kristen said grinning. Derek came back into the room, "Jamie, Kristen, your mom is going to be gone for a couple of days, so you'll be staying here." He said. "Derek you want to go see a movie with them?" I asked. "Sure, but, Casey, which movie?" Derek asked. All the kids looked at me, after a few minutes of thinking it over and a couple of interjections Edwin and Jamie, I decided we'd go pick up Em, Shelton, Trevor, Sam, Kendra, and Kate, and go see 1408.

We sat in the dark theater, Kate holding onto Trevor, Em holding onto Sam, Kendra holding onto Sheldon, Lizzie holding on to Jamie, Kristen holding on to a happy Edwin, and me clinging for dear life to Derek. When the movie ended all of us girl had our heads buried in the guys' chests. "Hey Casey," Kendra said. I groaned knowing what was coming next. "You two are so cute together!" She squealed. I put on a sarcastic smile and said, "Kendra… fuck off!" I stormed out of the theater and to the car. Derek chased after me telling the kids to wait there. He caught up to me at the car and gave me a hug. Lizzie, Edwin, Jamie, and Kristen came over to us. Every one got in the car and we left. After we dropped everyone off Derek drove up home.

Hours later Derek and went to our bedroom. Jamie and Kristen we're sleeping on the couch and Edwin and Lizzie were sleeping on the floor. I gave him a kiss and changed into my night clothes. Then we climbed into my bed. He gave me a soft kiss and I give him one. We laid there for awhile and tossed and turned. "I can't sleep!" I groaned. "I can make you sleep." Derek said winking at me. I smacked his arm playfully and said, "There are kids up stairs!" He made a pouting face. I shook my head but after a few minutes I gave in.

The next morning I woke up to find Derek not in bed. I sat up and wrapped the sheets around me. Derek came bustling through the door with a tray of food in his hands. "Good Morning," He said setting the tray across my lap. "Morning," I said with a yawn, "What time is it?" "Noon," Derek said with a grin. "Noon!" I repeated. "I'm glad you slept late, because if you didn't I would have had time to go and get you this!" he said handing me a hardcover book. I looked at the front. It was the new Harry Potter (I know it's not out yet but it was the best book I could think of). "Oh my God, Derek, thank you!" I said giving him a hug. He handed one of his shirts and I put it on before starting to eat the food he brought me. "We have the whole house to ourselves." Derek said with a grin. "What about Liz and the others?" I asked through a mouth full of toast. "Casey, so unladylike," he joked, "they're at park."

The younger kids came home an hour later, by that time I was done eating, Derek and I were done making out, and I was on the third chapter in my book. Lizzie came in and sat at the end of my bed. Derek went up to watch a hockey game and Lizzie was staring at me. "Casey?" she said. I set down my book and look at her, "Hmm?" I replied. "Edwin keeps bugging me about Jamie and I think I know why." Lizzie looked panicked. "Why?" I asked setting down my book and sitting up. "He likes me." Lizzie gulped. "That's crazy, come on Liz. You saw how happy he was with Kristen was holding onto him." I said. Liz looked relieved and saddened at the same time. "Thanks," She said. She got up and left. I went back to my reading.

Derek came down stairs after the hockey game. He sat down next to me and kissed my neck. "Hey," I said setting down my book and kissed his mouth. We sat there for a while before I got dressed to go on the date to the local hockey game. I threw on a pink dress and we left for the game.

I didn't understand half of what was going on during the game but having Derek by my side was nice. After the game Derek and I went home.

Nora, Marti, and George came home a week early (one week after they heard about the gas leek, it is just taking a long time to fix)… this is where my problems start.

"Why aren't you guys in school?" Nora asked coming inside. "Gas Leek," Derek said. "Smerek, Spacey!" Marti yelled hugging us. "So you guys want some lunch?" George asked. We nodded. George made his 'chili' dogs. "Thanks," I said as he handed me two. Though I was wary at first I ate both of them. Derek smirked at me when I asked for more and Nora's eyes bugged out. I shoved down 3 more 'chili' dogs and we all sat down and played movie scene it. "Okay, Derek, Casey, you guys are on the same team!" George said. We groaned. Half we through the game Derek and I were in the lead. "Okay, who played Jack Dawson on Titanic?" Nora asked. "Leonardo Di'Caprio!" I shouted. Derek high-fived me, and rolled the dice. "Next quest…," I couldn't finish my statement before I took off upstairs to the bathroom. I threw up everything I ate. Derek came up a few minutes later. "Hey you okay?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, but come with me down stairs to brush my teeth, please?" I asked. He nodded and walked me down stairs. "I think she has a bit of food poisoning from the chili dogs." He mumbled as we went through the living room. "Derek stay down there with her, make sure she get's some rest." Nora yelled at us. "Yes Nora." He yelled back.

The last thing I remember was going to sleep in Derek's arms. I woke up an hour later and my stomach grumbled. "Derek… Derek, I'm going up to get some food." I said. He followed me upstairs. Lizzie and Edwin we just coming into the house as we opened the fridge. I cooked some soup and made a sandwich and had a couple pickles. "Geez Casey, that's a lot!" Edwin said looking at the food in front of me. "_Well_ I _did_ throw up _all_ of my_ lunch_ and _breakfast_!" I snapped. Edwin backed down. "Hey, Case calm down, it's okay." Derek soothed. "I'm sorry Ed!" I said. "Where are Dad and Nora?" Marti said coming into the kitchen. "They were leaving as we were coming in." Lizzie said. "Oh, hey Spacey?" Marti asked. "Yeah Marti," I said. "Are you going to eat that sandwich?" She asked. "Yes, but I'll make you one when I'm done." I replied. "I'll make her one now." Derek said leaving my side. I took a bite of my sandwich and ran to the bathroom. Again I threw up. Derek came in and rubbed my back. I brushed my teeth and finished my food. Derek took me downstairs and sat on my bed with me, I read my book and Derek read over my shoulder. He would constantly ask me why an event happened and what exactly was going on, so I shut the book and looked at him. "So, you think I got food poisoning from Georges cooking?" I asked. "Yes and no." Derek said looking away. "What do you mean?" I asked eyeing him questionably. "Well, yes you through up after eating the 'chili' dogs, but you _have _ate them before. I think if you don't get better by when we go back to school we need to see a doctor, the gas leak was there before they found it… maybe it got to you." Derek said. Thank God! I snuggled into his chest. "I think we need to cancel tonight's date." Derek said. "No… why don't we have them come over here." I suggested. Derek thought it over and reluctantly agreed. He called up Emily and Sheldon.

"Okay, so what we going to do guys?" Emily asked. Derek shrugged. "We can play seven minutes in heaven." Sheldon suggested. "Wouldn't that make _Kendra _your _girlfriend _mad?" I asked pissed beyond reason. Sheldon turned red and looked away. "Casey, calm down." Emily said looking at me like I was crazy. "Sorry," I said climbing onto my bed. "Let's watch a movie." Sheldon said. We randomly grabbed a movie. When we looked at the case Emily and I grinned; Grease! Derek was like Danny and I was like Sandy. We popped in the movie and sat down. I snuggled into Derek's chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist. As the opening credits began to play, I pushed Derek arms off me and ran to the bathroom. Derek followed me in. I threw up, brushed my teeth, and laid back down.

The next morning I woke up next to Derek and ran to the bathroom. When I came back into the room Derek was sitting up. "I hate food poisoning!" I groaned. He took me in his arms and gave me a kiss. Emily woke herself up moments later and shook Sheldon awake. "Morning," They said. "Morning," We replied. I looked at the clock it read 9 o'clock. Then Derek's phone beep signaling he had a voicemail. He pressed speaker and then play. The school's automated message blared through the speakers. "Hello Student or Parent of a student, we are pleased to inform you that the gas leak has been repaired and the school will reopen tomorrow at 7 a.m." We all groaned. Derek looked at me. "I'll be fine in the morning!" I said hugging him, but he still looked unconvinced. "What do we do now?" Sheldon asked. "I don't know, why don't you go home!" I growled. Sheldon backed down. "Casey! What's wrong with you?" Emily asked. I shook my head, "I don't know, I'm so sorry," I said busting into tears. Derek held me close and Emily looked concerned. Sheldon looked like he had forgiven me. "Let's get some breakfast." I suggested. Everyone liked that idea.

Nora was cooking pancakes when we arose from the stairwell leading to Derek and I's room. "Smells yummy," I said. Nora grinned. "Yes it does Mrs. Venturi." Sheldon said. "Call me Nora!" Nora insisted. She passed us each one pancake, Derek and I looked dissatisfied but ate them any way. "Mom, can I have more?" I asked. Nora looked at me a hint of concerned in her eyes. She handed me another 2. I ate them in a flash and went to throw up. I came back and looked at Derek. "Nora we're going out." Derek said before rushing us all downstairs to change and leave.

"Derek, where are we going?" I asked. "The mall," Emily said quickly. "This doesn't look like…" Emily glared at Sheldon and he shut up. "Derek are we really going to the mall?" I asked. Derek nodded, "After we make one stop." We pulled into the hospital parking lot. They all got out but I stayed firm in my seat. "Come on Case!" Derek said pulling by the hand. I got out of the car in defeat and followed. Derek walked me to the front desk, "I made an appointment for a Cassandra Marie McDonald." He said. I glared. "Oh yes, Mr. Venturi, Dr. Lane is waiting for you in room 309." Emily and Sheldon sat in the waiting room while Derek pulled me into the room. "Hello, Mr. Venturi, Ms. McDonald, please Cassandra have a seat." Dr. Tina Lane said. She did a check up and took a few tests. Derek told about the gas leak and she took careful note of it. Then she left to get the results. "Derek, this is unnecessary." I said. "Casey, it could be nothing or it could be something I just want to be safe." Derek replied hugging me. Dr. Lane came back into the room she drew in a long breath and showed me the results.

I ran out of the room in tears. Derek called for me to come back, but I wouldn't I needed to get out of there. I ran past Emily and Sheldon. I heard heavy footsteps running after me and Derek yelled, "Emily, go talk to Dr. Lane, I'm going after Casey." We I reached the car I was out of breath. Derek came up behind me and wrapped his muscled arms around my waist. I turned and buried my face in my rock hard chest. "Hush, hush, it'll be okay." He whispered. I shook my head, "It's not going to be okay!" I heard Emily and Sheldon came up to us "Casey…," she started. "Don't say it!" I interrupted. Derek just held me closer and pulled me tight. "Let's go home, let's just go home." He said. He tossed Sheldon the keys, "I want you to drive, I need to comfort Casey and as you can see Emily is in total shock." Derek said sliding into the backseat with me. Emily slowly sat down in the passenger's seat and clueless Sheldon started the car.

When we got home Derek carried me downstairs without Nora or George noticing. Emily stayed, but made Sheldon leave. "Call Sam, he needs to know about 'us'." I said Emily knew so it was only right to tell Sam. Derek looked at me, "Are you sure, he could tell everyone." He said. "Well, if you have another best-friend call him and tell him, you don't even have to tell him, but I thought I'd give you my okay!" I barked, "Oh my god, Derek, I'm so sorry! Damn it!" I said starting to cry again. "Its okay, you're upset, I'll call him." He said giving me a kiss. I continued to cry as he called Sam up. "He'll be over in second." Derek said. When the doorbell rang Emily went up to get it. "Are we telling him everything?" Derek asked. "It's up to you." I said through tears.

"What?" Sam exclaimed. "I know, I know." Derek said. "This is huge dude!" Sam said, "What about being a player?" "I'm in love! We're happy! I don't care about being a Goddamn player!" Derek said. "Dude, sorry, it's just kind of shocking, you and Casey together… I mean really together!" Sam said. "Okay, if you not happy for us than just leave." Derek said. "I'm happy." Sam said kissing Emily. Derek came back over to me and lay on the bed next to me. "Derek, I'm not a virgin anymore and soon everyone's going to know it!" I cried.


	5. l5l How they found out

AN: This may seem a little rushed, but I have lots in store. We'll see where it ends up. I am welcoming any ideas and reviews.

It had been a week since I got the test results. I, Casey Marie McDonald, was two weeks pregnant. Derek and I were having a hard time deciding on when to tell everybody. "How about we tell them 9 months from now?" I suggested. "Casey, get real, you're smart and logical and you know that we have to tell them sometime." Derek said hugging me. "How about when I begin to show," I asked. He shook his head. "I know," I said. The bell rang and we left for English.

Derek and I sat down. "So class I would like to see what you have on your novel. Bring it up to me and while I'm reading you guys can have a free day, but no leaving the classroom without my permission." Mrs. Green said. We all turned in what we had of our novels and sat back down. "So, Derek, Casey, what have you been up to?" Kendra asked. "Doing our homework and getting through each date." Derek said. I rolled my eyes. If she only knew what was going on she wouldn't be so open to annoy us! "You two are so cute together!" Kyle said in a high pitched voice. I was going to respond but my stomach lurched. Derek saw it in my eyes because as I got out of my seat Derek sprung up and told Mrs. Green I was in a hurry. I ran down the halls to the bathroom and threw up. When I was don't throwing up I was my hands and face and walked slowly back to the classroom. When I sat back down Derek looked at with concern. I nodded and he went back to what he was doing.

All day long I threw up once or twice during each class. When the last bell rang Derek came and got me from boxing. He walked me to the car and opened my door. When we got home I put my backpack in our room and threw up. When I came back up I said to Derek, "Who ever named it morning sickness never experienced it!" We laughed a little. I got some pickles, macaroni, and tofu, out. Derek looked at me like I was crazy when I poured the pickle juice on my macaroni and put chunks of beef flavored tofu. "What, I'm pregnant!" I said with a laugh. Derek cringed. I took a bite and almost got sick. I shoved it aside and spit out the bite I had taken. Derek chuckled a little. I playfully glared at him. "Casey, Derek, how was school?" Nora asked. "Fine I guess." I said. Nora looked at the bowl of macaroni and cringed, "Who was eating that?" she asked. "I was," I said without thinking. Nora stared at me for a second. "I dared her to." Derek piped up. My eyes widened. Nora looked that she was about to combust. "But I'm smart enough to know not to go with dares unless I'm okay with it." I said. Nora still looked displeased but left the kitchen without another word about it.

Derek and I were preparing for our date with Emily and clueless Sheldon. Lizzie came running down the stairs yelling, "Jamie asked me out! Jamie asked me out!" Though I wanted to congratulate her I had to throw up again. When I came back in Lizzie was looking at me strangely. "What?" I asked. Derek chimed in, "I think we should tell her and Ed." I shook my head tears stinging my eyes. "Tell us what?" She asked. Again I shook my head. Derek pulled me into a hug. "We have to tell them." Derek whispered. "I guess, but now?" I whispered back. Derek replied, "I think it would be best." I nodded. "Lizzie, go get Edwin." Derek said.

Lizzie and Edwin were sitting on Derek's bed and we were on mine. "Listen, I know you both are going to freak a little… Derek, can you tell them?" I said. Derek nodded and said, "There is no easy why to say this and you can't tell anyone. Um… guys… Casey's pregnant." Lizzie gasped and Edwin looked in disbelief. After minutes of silence Lizzie, who had happy tears streaming down her face, said, "I'm so happy for you, but have you told George and mom?" I, whose face was also teary, shook my head. "Is Derek the father?" Edwin asked. We nodded. Marti came hopping down the stairs, "Dinner's done!" she yelled before skipping back upstairs.

"So Derek, Casey, how was your day?" George inquired. I didn't know what to say. "Um… fine." Derek said. "What about yours Casey?" Nora asked. "Same," I said. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Marti said, "Lizzie, tell Dad and Nora!" Lizzie turned bright red, "Um… Jamie asked me to the dance this Friday." Nora grinned. "Derek, Casey, when is your homecoming?" George asked. "Friday," Derek said. "Do you have dates yet?" Nora asked. Derek and I froze. "I don't think I'm going." I said. "Me neither, too formal," Derek said. "You don't have dates." George said. We nodded. "Why don't Smerek and Spacey go together?" Marti asked. I choked on my juice and Derek missed his mouth. "Eww!" We said together. "Well, I think it's an exceptional idea." Nora said. "I agree." George said. "So do I, there is nothing I'd rather do than dance with my step-sister until 1 a.m." Derek sarcastically, but meant everything he said. I rolled my eyes. "So it's settled you two are going to homecoming Friday, together." Nora said. Derek and I groaned.

Friday came quick enough. The previous day Emily, Kendra, Kristen, Lizzie, and I had been to the mall (Dresses on Profile). I was in the bathroom fresh from a shower, brushing my teeth while the curling iron heated up when Emily, Kendra, Kristen, and Lizzie came rushing into the bathroom. I of course was in my towel so I had nothing to worry about. "What's up?" I asked. "Were here to help you with your hair and make up!" They said. "Okay." I finished brushing my teeth. "Did Derek, Sam, Shelton, Jamie or Edwin see you?" I asked. "No, they were in the kitchen with their heads in the fridge." Emily said with a laugh. "Good, because I want us to a make a grand entrance," I said. They nodded. Kendra curled my hair and pulled it into a ponytail with ringlets on either side of my face. Emily gave me some foundation that made my skin appear flawless, brown lipstick, and teal eye shadow. I put on a black pearl necklace my dad had given my for my thirteenth birthday, a charm bracelet Liz had given me for my fifteenth birthday, and a pair of black teardrop earring Nora had given me my fourteenth birthday. My shoes were a strappy 3 inch heel, but my dress was so long it covered them. I was ready. Emily had straightened her curly hair and crimped it. Her make up was flawless, she had on the foundation, pink I shadow, and light pink lipstick. Her heels were visible due to her short dress and were 4 inch, pink tie ups. Kristen was in a cute party dress and had a hint of make up, her brown, short hair in a pony tail (Like the blonde girl on John Tucker Must Die). Lizzie was in a dark reddish dress with only lip gloss, her hair untouched, so it was perfectly straight. Finally Kendra was in an orange long dress and her make up was just as perfect as Emily and I's, her hair was in a bun with a citrus color accented crown. I sprayed on some new perfume Derek got me and we were ready.

We made our grand entrance. The boys were at the bottom of the stairs. Derek's jaw dropped. Sam dropped his piece of pizza. Sheldon grinned widely. Jamie's breath caught. Edwin did a double take. We were all satisfied with our dates' reactions. Kristen was first in line. She walked down to Edwin linked arms with him. Lizzie was next she went to Jamie and linked arms. Then came Kendra walked to the edge of the stairs where Sheldon grabbed her hand and slipped her orange lily corsage on her wrist. Emily followed behind Kendra. Sam was now at edge of the stairs slipping on her pink carnation corsage. Finally I went to the edge of the stairs. Derek had a huge smirk plastered on her face as he slipped my teal rose corsage on my wrist. Nora was teary eyed. George spoke up, "Picture time!" First it was a group picture, then each couple standing there the guy with their arm around their date's waist, then the girl kissing their date's cheek, and finally everybody who was going to homecoming in one picture and everybody going to the dance in another.

After the pictures there was a knock at the door. Sam, Sheldon, and Derek told us to get it. They had huge grins on their faces. We opened the door to see a chuffer standing at the door and a limo parked at the curb. "Oh my god," we breathed in unison. We turned back to our dates and hugged them. "Well, you better get going." Nora said. She hugged all of us going to homecoming. Lizzie and Kirsten looked a little let down. Edwin and Jamie walked and put an arm around their dates, "Why are you just standing here?" They asked. Kristen and Lizzie looked at their dates in surprise. Jamie and Edwin took them outside and showed them behind the limo was town car (like a mini limo). Nora hugged them and we all left.

In the limo Derek and I turned to everybody, "Emily, Sam, even though you guys already know this you're going to here is again. Everybody, Casey and I are together…" Derek started Kendra clapped her hands with happiness. "And I'm pregnant!" I finished. Kendra squealed and Sheldon looked in shock. Then we both sat back pleased with the response. As the limo pulled up to the school all of us girls got butterflies in our stomachs. When the limo stopped we got out in the order we had received our corsage. We walked into the school. Derek had his arm around my waist, Sam had his arm around Emily's waist, and Sheldon hand his arm around Kendra's waist. All eyes were on us as we walked into the gym. Sugar Rush was blasting through the speakers. I gulped at all the attention. Derek pulled me close and walked me to the middle of the dance floor. Everyone was starting staring at us.

After an hour of dancing it was only 7 o'clock. "Okay it's time to announce the homecoming king and queen!" Kyle said getting on the stage. Kate got up and gave him two formal looking envelopes. "Our homecoming king is… Derek Venturi!" he yelled. Everybody cheered. "Our homecoming queen is… Casey McDonald!" He yelled. Everyone cheered again. "Now it's time for their spotlight dance." Kyle said. Derek led me to the center of the floor as the song I Am All About You began to play. We swayed to the music. When the song ended Derek held me close. Everyone's eyes were still on us. He leaned down and captured my lips. Gasps were heard in the crowd, but I didn't give a damn. I kissed him back. Kyle went to the microphone and started cheering, "You go Derek!" We broke apart and glared at him. The crowd cheered. We left the center of the floor as louder music began to overwhelm the gym. Emily, Sam, Kendra, and Sheldon walked up to us. "That was… brave." Kendra said. Emily nodded. I hugged Derek.

It was midnight and there was still one hour left. I had only thrown up 4 times. Derek and I were sitting down talking when my phone went off. "Casey! Casey! Mom and George got a call from the hospital…it was Dr. Lane. She told them!" Lizzie said frantically. "They what?" I whispered harshly. "They know!" Edwin said. He sounded a lot calmer than Liz. "Okay, I'll… I'll tell Derek." I said shutting the phone. "Tell me what?" he asked with concern. "Dr. Lane called the house. George and Mom know." I said. Derek's eyes widened. "The appointment was mine, they only know I'm… you know… they don't know your half. I don't think I'm going to tell them either." I said. "Casey, what do you mean?" Derek asked leaning forward. "I'm not going tell them you're the father," I whispered, "let me take the hit, not you," He searched my eyes, "I'll pay someone to say they're the father. If I don't there's no telling what they'll do." Tears were streaming down my face now. I got up and ran to the bathroom.

Derek followed me into the bathroom, not caring it was the women's room. "Casey," he said. "You can't change my mind. You're not going to take the hit!" I cried hysterically. "You're not going down alone." Derek said coming closer. I back up till I was against the wall. Derek walked to my and stroked my hair. "I won't let you!" I cried. Derek pulled me into a hug, "I'm not going to let you take on all the heat, and I'm telling them I'm father." Derek said. "You can't I'll contradict it!" I cried into his chest. "Casey! I love you and I don't care who knows it." He said. "I love you too." I said, "I want you to be the father, I really do. This was all a mood swing. I guess. But I just don't you to get hurt because of me." "It takes two to tango." Derek said.

An hour later we got back in the limo. We told everybody what happened and they wished us the best of the luck before we got out of the limo. As we neared the door my stomach flipped. I threw up in the bushes. Derek opened the door for me and we went into the fully lit living room. "Casey, sit down!" Nora ordered when I came in. "Derek, leave!" George said. I latched onto Derek's arm, "Don't leave me Derek." I begged. We sat on the couch. "Derek, leave now!" Nora yelled. I opened my mouth for him to stay, but Nora cut me off, "Not a _word_!" Derek walked into the kitchen. "Casey how did this happen?" Nora demanded. "Um… mom, please." I said. "Who's the father?" She yelled. "Derek," I mumbled almost inaudibly. She didn't hear me, "Who is the father?" She screamed. I broke down, "Derek is the father damn it!" I yelled standing up. "Did you just say _Derek_?" George yelled. I nodded and ran to Derek and me's room. Derek was pacing the room. I shut and locked the door. He pulled me into a passionate kiss.


	6. l6l How I'm feeling

_(I am trying a new format tell me which you like better, please.)_

George and Nora were coming down the stairs as Derek and I were going up.

"We need to talk." Nora said

"About?" I asked, "There is nothing you can change, mom."

"Please, let's discuss this rationally."George said. Derek gave him a look. We walked up to the kitchen.

Marti was sitting on the counter singing Polly Wally Doodle.

"Smarti, can you go and make potions Nora and I need to talk to Derek and Casey." George said.

"Nobody calls her Smarti except me!" Derek snapped. I lifted her off the counter and gave her to Derek.

"Smarti, can you go down to Casey and I's room and draw some pictures for us to hang up?" Derek asked sweetly. Marti nodded her head vigorously and he put her down. When she was gone Derek lifted me onto the counter and hopped up next to me. Nora and George sat down at the island on the stools.

"We think you should move back separate rooms," Nora started.

I cut in, "I'm pregnant okay? Derek and I had sex! You moving us into separate rooms isn't going to stop me from having this baby!"

"Casey, it may not stop you from having the baby, but it will help us monitor your… activities." George said.

"Why don't I just move in with Emily?" I yelled. Nora's face hardened.

"The Davis's have already agreed to take you in if there is a problem, Casey." She said.

"Then, it's settled. I'm moving in with Emily as soon as possible." I said get off the counter. I went to our room. Marti was doodling on my desk with magic marker.

"Spacey, do you like it?" she asked with a proud smile.

I nodded. "I love it." I said pulling her onto my lap.

Derek came down and put a comforting arm around my shoulders.

_(It's short due to the fact that I am working out kinks in my new format so…) _


End file.
